Shadowhunters and Demigods Meet
by WildlyDelightfulBluebird
Summary: When Clary returns to Goode High after The Mortal War, one student in particular, Percy Jackson, seems different. When Jace and Isabelle decide to go undercover what secrets will they discover.
1. Chapter 1

Demigods and Shadowhunters meet

A\N This is about Clary and Simon returning to their school for there senior year and they meet some familiar faces from the demigod camp. Secrets are revealed and new enemies arise. This takes place post City of glass but before City of Fallen Angels and post Blood of K+

Disclaimer: I do not own either the mortal instruments or Percy Jackson all rights go to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan

Chapter one

Clary's alarm clock was beeping. Clary groaned and rolled on her side raising her hand to turn it off. "School..." she thought "I hate school." She clambered out of bed and got changed before rushing down stairs to get breakfast. "Ready for your first day back?" Jocelyn Fray asked her daughter. "I guess it just feels like I've been away for ages when really it everyone else's first day back to." Clary said sighing. "I guess it's bound to feel like that after fighting in a war and then having to go back to school and pretend everything is the same" Jocelyn said giving her daughter a sad smile "You better hurry up you don't want to be late." "Right, bye" Clary said running out the door.

"Clary are you listening to me?" Simon Lewis said frowning at his best friend. They were standing at their lockers in the middle of Goode High School. "Huh, yeah I was just looking for someone" Clary said distractedly. Simon frowned "Rachel doesn't go here anymore." "Oh" Clary said looking dejected "what about..." " Oh Percy still goes here, I'm not really friends with him anymore" Simon said shrugging. "Oh, why not?" Clary said slightly confused, Percy and Simon used to be pretty good friends. Simon shrugged again " Not important, let's get to class."

Clary was sitting in Java Junction, on her own after school, drawing. Simon had to get home quickly so she was on her own today. She was about to get up and head to the institute, where she had training when she heard a familiar voice behind her. " Yeah Chiron convinced Piper and Jason to stop looking." She turned around to find Percy Jackson sitting at a table with a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. Percy noticed her looking and him and smiled. "Clary? Wow I haven't seen you in ages" He said. "Yeah" Clary said nervously " I was away for the summer holidays." "How's Simon" Percy inquired "You are still friends right?" "Umm..yeah" Clary said an uneasy feeling ran through her body, Percy seemed different, almost more powerful, which was stupid "I have to go I'm meeting my ..boyfriend." This wasn't technically a lie, she was going to meet Jace, just not where or to do what Percy expected.

"So your telling me you think this guy from your high school is a... supernatural being" Jace asked Clary for about the hundredth time. "Not exactly, I'm saying he seemed...weird you know like off, not fully human, the girl he was with seemed even powerful, I think we should check it out" Clary said nervously, she felt weird after her encounter with Percy in Java Junction "And who's Chiron? What were Piper and Jason looking for?, that not exactly something you hear everyday is it?" Jace frowned lost in thought eventfully he said " Ok I'll do it!" "Do what?" Clary said frowning " Jace I'm being serious." "I'll go undercover with you to your school and check out this Percy guy and Isabelle can come too, to bad Alec's on holiday with Magnus this is his kinda thing" Jace said smiling. Clary frowned " Are you sure that'll work?" "Yes, I'll tell Maryse to call the school and enroll us" Clary sighed this would be interesting.

A\N first chapter done hope you like it. Please review and tell me your thought and any tips on how to make it better the next chapter should be up soon ~ WildlyDelightfulBluebird


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A\N So I'm writing this right after publishing the previous chapter so I don't know if I have gotten any reviews yet but if I do I will respond to them once I read them. Here's the next chapter hopefully it will be a bit more exciting than the last. Just so you know Magnus and Alec are on you enjoy ️.

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or Percy Jackson all rights go to Casandra Clare and rick riordan.

Jace glanced at Izzy fiddling with her outfit "Will you calm down it's only school, Clary said she will be here in a minute." Isabelle glared at him but said nothing. 'Hey!" Clary called coming up to them with Simon "Ready to go?" They all went inside and to there lockers. "So where is this all powerful mundane?" Jace said only half teasing. As if he heard Jace's comment Percy came up to the group just st this moment. "Hey Clary, Hey Simon" He smiled at them "Are these new students?" He asked frowning at Jace and Isabelle. "Yes" said Simon "This is Isabelle" he said gesturing to Izzy " And that's..." "Clary's boyfriend" Jace interrupted. "Jace..." Simon finished glaring at Jace. Percy looking amused "Nice to meet you Clary's boyfriend" He said holding out his hand. Jace took it begrudgingly, he seemed to of taken a distinct dislike to Percy.

"See you in class" Percy said waving to us. Jace to turned to Clary "I see what you mean about him. He's definitely not human."

After school Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle met at the lockers. "Ugh, that was the most boring day I've ever had" Jace said dramatically. "Oh calm down it wasn't that hard" Isabelle said in an exasperated voice. Jace rolled his eyes. "Ok let's go" Clary said closing her locker. The hallways were basically empty and they were the last ones to leaves. Suddenly a loud crash cane from the music room, just down the hallway. Jace frowned and started walking towards the door. Isabelle, Clary and Simon followed him. They stopped outside the door inside another series of loud bangs and crashes erupted. Jace carefully took out his seraph blade and Clary and Isabelle followed suit. Jace Kent forward towards the door, none of them making any sound. The noises were getting swung open the door. Everyone tensed and swung their weapons. But nothing came flying. "Look around" hissed Jace under his breath. They all nodded and split up. Clary made her way towards a drum near the door. It was lying on its side. She cautiously picked it up. From underneath the drum flew at Shax demon right at her.

Clary screamed. From behind the door a shining bronze blade came and slashed at the demon the carrier appearing after it. The demons head was sliced off and it fell to the ground dead. Jace, Isabelle and Simon were all staring but not at Clary, at the carrier of the blade that saved Clary's life. Percy Jackson stood in the doorway, a glowing bronze blade in his hand with demon blood dripping from it.

A\N I liked that chapter. A little short but I'll try for a longer one next time. I hope it getting more interesting. I am going to post a new chapter everyday. I will probably post more on some days but hopefully one a day at least. Review and tell me your thoughts?~ WildlyDelightfulBluebird


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A\N Once again I'm writing this straight the previous one was uploaded so no reviews yet so please review tell me your thought I'm open to criticism. Hopefully this chapter will contain more Percy Jackson characters so far we have only had Percy and a cameo from Annabeth. Anyway hope you enjoy this?

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or Percy Jackson all rights go to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan

Clary stared at Percy. Percy snapped his fingers confidently "That was not a monster it was a friendly dog, this is not a sword it's a pen" he said snapping his fingers again. The Shadowhunters looked at him bewildered. 'What?" Jace asked completely confused. "Oh, I guess that doesn't work on you?" Percy said frowning. "I'm sorry but what are you?" Isabelle said "Are you a Shadowhunter or downworlder?" It was Percy turn to look confused " What are you talking about are you magicians?" Jace looked affronted "Mundanes never understand, we don't use magic!" Percy frowned " I'm not a mundane whatever that is " he protested. "Mundanes are someone from the human world and I agree you don't seem human, at least not full" Jace said cautiously " the question is what are you?" Percy looked suspiciously at the Shadowhunters "I'm a demigod, your right I'm not fully human" Clary frowned "What's a demigod?" Percy stared at them "A demigod, half god half mortal, so I'm guessing you aren't demigods or magicians then?" "No" Isabelle said "We are Shadowhunters" "Izzy" Jace hissed but Percy interrupted " what's a shadowhunter?" "Half angel half human" Clary said. "Ok enough of the introductions, your obviously not a member of the clave and they probaly don't know about you so we have to bring you back to the institute" Jace said frowning. "By all means, I'd like to see this institute" Percy said smiling.

By the time they had reached the institute Percy had described demigods and gods. How Greek demigods lived in camp half-blood and fought monsters from myths and about the romans and camp Jupiter and how he was the only demigod son of Posideon because of a pact and how he fulfilled the great prophecy and saved Olympus. About the prophecy of the seven united Greek and Roman demigods and the travels of the Argo II. "So" Jace said "I'm assuming the clave knows nothing about this?" Percy frowned "I have no idea what that is so I guess not, anyway I've told you everything your turn" Jace looked sceptical " How do we know we can trust you?" Percy frowned "Well I did just save your girlfriend life" "Fair point" Jace said. Just as he said this a misty image of a dark haired young boy and the blonde that Clary had seen with Percy in Java Junction, appeared in front of them. The Shadowhunters all jumped back. "What is that?" Isabelle asked. "Oh hey guys" Percy said to the misty figures. "Hey Percy" the blonde girl, surprising the Shadowhunters by talking " who are these?" If she recognised Clary she didn't show it. " This is Clary, Jace and Isabelle, guys this is Annabeth and Nico and this" Percy gestured towards the misty image " Is an Iris message, it allows us to talk to each when we are apart." After Percy had explained to his fellow demigods about the Shadowhunters, Annabeth spoke up " Percy listen, you need to come to camp, quick" she eyed the Shadowhunters " You better bring them to."

A\N so the end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it?. Please review with your thoughts. I'll will probably post chapter 4 tomorrow ~ WildlyDelightfulBluebird


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A\N Please review, fave and follow for more chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or Percy Jackson all rights belong to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan

Annabeth hung up on the Iris message and the Institute was left in chaos. Jace was frowning " we can't go to your camp we have problems of our own." Percy was freaking out "I hope the camps okay." And the girls were confused. "Listen!" Percy said " I know you guys have Shadowhuntery things to be doing but I trust Annabeth and if she says I ought to bring you guys, I believe that it is an emergency." Jace looked unconvinced. "Look now that demigods know about Shadowhunters and vice versa anything that effects my world will affect yours to" Percy said desperately. Clary glanced up " Maybe he has a point, now that we know about demigods we can't just pretend that everything is normal in the universe." "Can't we" grumbled Jace. Clary glared at him " I'm just saying everything has changed." "Ok, fine, whatever we'll go but it better be worth my time" Jace grumbled.'

It took about an hour to get to camp half blood. By the time they were there Percy was really sprinted up the hill and Percy had to quickly allow the Shadowhunters pass the border due to the fact they didn't have any godly blood. When they reached the big house they found a war council in session. " Percy!" A man in wheelchair exclaimed and delighted and relieved looks went around the group of demigods. "Percy!" The blonde, Annabeth got up and hugged him. The other demigods had started to notice the Shadowhunters and were murmuring to each other. "Who are they?" Demanded a big looking girl with dirty blonde hair. "These, Clarisse, are the Shadowhunters and they are the solution to this problem that has developed " The man in the wheelchair said calmly. "Wait what problem?" Percy asked looking confused. Annabeth looked at him " There has been another great prophecy spoken by Rachel today."

Percy's face paled " What did it say?" He said as if he was dreading the answer. "Rachel, recite it for Percy please" said the wheelchair man. Clary gasped as Rachel stood up "Rachel?" "Clary!" Rachel said smiling "So good to see you again, as you can see I haven't exactly been leading a normal life recently, but neither have you.." she said eyeing Clary. "Wait you two know each other?" Annabeth asked. "Yes" Rachel said drearily "We were in the same art class at Goode High" "Anyways" Percy interrupted " Rachel, the prophecy" "Yes" Rachel said and begun.

"Two worlds shall collide

One of Angels, one of gods

Together they shall become allied

Defeat evil, by all odds

Together these heroes shall embark

On a quest to reach the worlds end

Secrets and lies will be revealed from the dark

The heroes glory to upend"

A\N short chapter but whatever. Things are heating up. Review with your thoughts and follow and fave for more. The next chapter will be up either late tonight or tomorrow ~ WildlyDelightfulBluebird


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A\N Fave, follow and review for more chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or Percy Jackson, all right go to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riodran

"Well" said Jace stepping forward "I think it's pretty obvious what it means, the two worlds are Shadowhunters and demigods, we have to go on a journey to the ...worlds end?" He trailed off stumped on that line of prophecy. Annabeth frowned "I agree about the two worlds but I do not know anywhere that is referred to as the worlds end, let alone how we get there." "Well" a girl with choppy brown hair piped up " the worlds end mightn't refer to a place called the worlds end but maybe where the end of the world might occur" she said fiddling with a braid her hair. "I think you may be on to something, Piper" The man in the wheelchair agreed. "Ok, but than it could be anywhere" Annabeth said looking dismayed. "Ok, that's all well and fine but we have no good reason to go and find the end of the world, I mean what's even happening there?" Jace said protesting. " The line to defeat evil by all odds means that three is some form of threat at this world end, which means it's worth checking out unless you want the world to end" Percy argued. Yells and argue wants broke out over what to do. " Listen!" the man in the wheelchair called "I think it's worth checking out, so we shall issue a quest 3 Shadowhunters and 2 demigods" "Chiron, we should have more demigods, this could be major, I reckon the three Shadowhunters and two demigods go ahead and you guys should prepare for war, we could be entering another major battle" Percy said. A murmur of agreement went through the crowd. "Agreed!" Chiron yelled over the murmur of the crowd " Shadowhunters and Percy and Annabeth come with me, the rest of you spread the word throughout camp." "Yes, Chiron" chorused the campers and they all headed off.

"Okay, so" Chiron said "where is this worlds end" Clary glanced up " I was thinking where the world could of ended before and Idris was my only option but that's only for Shadowhunters..." she trailed off. "Well Rome is where the world almost ended last summer and in Athens, but that's already happened" Annabeth said frowning. "Has it though, the twin plan was never carried out in Rome, someone could be trying to finish it, even if they are dead, their plan isn't " Percy said thoughtfully. "You, know I think your on to something, it's our best bet anyway" Chiron said carefully. " I think it's agreed then" Annabeth said "Rome?" "Yes" the three Shadowhunters agreed. "Ok" said Chiron " there's a lot to get done, Percy and Annabeth head back to your cabins and inform the other campers of the decision we have made and then pack, shadowhunters you can stay here for the night, you leave early tomorrow." "How will we get there?" Izzy asked frowning. " I could portal us" Clary offered. Percy looked surprised "Shadowhunters can do that?" "Only Clary" Jace said. "Ok" Chiron said " Go and get ready, you leave early tomorrow."

A\N Ok, bit of a filler chapter but things hopefully with get going next chapter, which should be up today or tomorrow. Fave, Follow and Review for more


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A\N Fave,Follow and Review for more

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or Percy Jackson all rights go to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan

The Shadowhunters, Percy, Annabeth and Chiron were standing on halfblood hill at dawn. "Ok, Clary" Chiron said grimly " open the portal" . Clary stepped forward, stele in her hand and carefully drew the portal rune. "Ok, good luck and Iris message us with updates, we will be ready" Chiron said, gravely " Goodbye for now." Jace nodded and went first into the portal. "Thank You" Izzy said before following her brother into the portal. Clary mumbled a thanks before disappearing behind Isabelle. "See you soon" Percy said to Chiron. He took and a deep breath and went into the portal."Bye" Annabeth said breathlessly and followed Percy as they all disappeared into the portal.

Clary's feet hit the ground. Breathlessly she straighten up and looked around. Jace and Isabelle were beside her and Percy and Annabeth to her other side. They were standing outside a large circular amphitheatre. The Colosseum she thought amazed. "Is everyone ok?" She heard Jace ask. A soft chorus of "yeah" followed. "It's beautiful" Annabeth said in awe of the amazing structure that stood before her. "It is" Izzy agreed " But unfortunately thats not what we are here to do, let's go find this underground trap, you guys were talking about." Annabeth drew her eyes away from the amazing structure " I was never there, Percy lead the way."

Percy lead them throughout Rome, backtracking and getting lost many times p, till they found their way to the cave. Percy bit his lip "This is dangerous I don't know if the trap reset after last time we were hear, it fills with water that even I can drown in. Clary had forgotten that Percy was the son of Poseidon, the sea god. Annabeth frowned "How did you guys survive?" "Pipers cornucopia. It spouted fresh water" Percy said heavily. "I'm sure there is a rune for that" Jace said confidently. Clary frowned "I think there might be, you two wait outside, as I can't mark you, wait till we activate and clear it" Percy look unconvinced but Annabeth said "That makes sense we will wait out here." Clary carefully applied the fresh water rune to Jace and Isabelle and then herself. "Okay" she said, taking a deep breath " lets do this."

A\N okay really short chapter but a least I got another up today. Please Fave, Follow and Review for more. Next chapter will be up hopefully today or tomorrow.

Happy New Years everyone ~ WildlyDelightfulBluebird


	7. Important Authors Note

Hey guys it's wildlyDelightfulBluebird so I have decided to discontinue this story, I just couldn't see where it was going I hope you enjoyed the 6 chapters that went up. I am considering starting a new story soon, possibly a mortal instruments one so stay tuned for that. Thanks for reading ~ WildlyDelightfulBluebird


End file.
